Mosasaurus
7.3 Update= Note: There is a bug in this build that affects most marine animals, where they may not do anything and will simply sit at the bottom of the water. This will be fixed in the next build. 7.3 UPDATE Mosasaurus ('moe-za-sawr-us,' meaning "Lizard of the Meuse River") is a huge carnivorous prehistoric marine reptile that was included in the original Fossils & Archeology mod. They are diurnal (meaning active throughout the day and will sleep at night, though they only seem to be able to sleep while on land), the only mosasaurids in the mod, and are currently the largest marine animals in the game. They are approximately 15.5 blocks long and two blocks tall, and there is no size difference between males and females, but males do have a much darker blue texture whilst females have a more greenish color. Newborns are two blocks long, have the same model as an adult, and are fully grown in 11 minecraft days. They, like the other apex predators, cannot be given essence of chicken to age rapidly. It can drop mosasaurus meat, mosasaurus teeth, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skull upon death. Mosasaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it neutral. Mosasaurus requires a high mood to not attack the player on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the mosasaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a Mesozoic-era prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a mosasaurus. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are aquatic reptiles, they hatch instantly from egg sacs that need to be placed in water. BEHAVIOR Mosasaurus are extremely aggressive purely aquatic reptiles that can only live in water. Even when first born, they are hostile to the player, and cannot be tamed until adulthood (see below). Mosasaurus cannot move at all on land, but will not suffocate if left there, as they breathe air. They require a water tank of at least twenty blocks across and three blocks deep to swim properly, but keep in mind, they can break blocks weaker than iron (except for reinforced glass and dense sand). Their block breaking ability can often make them stuck, as the water may flow into the hole and trap the mosasaurus in the current. They can be very fast when in water, though there is currently a severe bug where the mosasaurus may simply sit at the bottom of its pool and do nothing. This will be fixed in the next build. This can be hazardous, as the mosasaurus will not move to hunt, and may starve without player intervention. They have a special attack when they grab the player or another animal, and shake the prey around in its mouth, dealing constant damage until the victim is dead. They are able to kill almost all mobs in a single hit. When they do hunt, they will attack the aquatic alligator gar, coelacanth, henodus, ichthyosaurus, liopleurodon, nautilus, plesiosaurus, and sarcosuchus, sturgeon, as well as squid. They are also capable of attacking terrestrial animals that enter its waters, including all vanilla animals, hostile mobs such as zombies, the allosaurus, ankylosaurus, ceratosaurus, deinonychus, gallimimus, mammoth, tyrannosaurus, and many more. The only creature capable of killing an adult mosasaurus is the spinosaurus, due to its one hit kill attack. Adult mosasaurs can breed and lay egg sacs every five minutes if there is a male and female present. These egg sacs need to be picked up by the player and right-clicked on water to hatch. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING The mosasaurus is one of the six apex predators that use the special taming method. In order to tame a mosasaurus, the player must wait until it is fully grown (11 minecraft days), and bring it down to 8hp (4 full hearts, check the DinoPedia for its health to make sure you don't kill it), where it will then enter a sleep like state. It is recommended to use a potion of water-breathing to prevent drowning. Upon defeating the predator, the player must then right click the mosasaurus with an aquatic scarab gem, which will make it tamed to the player and bring it back up to full health. They can be ordered to either wander, stay, or follow the player with skull sticks, though the stay command does not appear to work. RIDING Adult mosasaurus are rideable upon being tamed. They can be ridden by right-clicking it with a whip, which will allow you to mount its back. When ridden, they won't become hungry, won't age, and will not sleep. They are extremely fast and agile when in water, but are very slow when on land or on the ocean floor. They also do not seem to be able to break blocks when being ridden, which can make the mosasaurus become stuck. It can be controlled only if the player constantly holds the whip, and can only be controlled for a short time without it. Riding uses the same WASD format as normal Minecraft movement, and shift to get off. When in water, look up and down to go in that direction. FEEDING Mosasaurus are self-sufficient independent carnivores who will hunt out and eat the aforementioned mobs. The best live-food candidate is the prehistoric prehistoric fish, as they spawn naturally. They can be hand-fed any type of vanilla or mod meat (except for rotten flesh), all kinds of fish (including fish spawn), and Sio-Chiu-Le. They can eat from feeders with meat in them, though they usually with not be able to reach them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2018-05-16 00.50.09.png|Male mosasaurus 2018-05-16 00.53.43.png|A female mosasaurus killing a nautilus, next to a few skulls of her victims. 2018-05-15 20.49.18.png|DinoPedia Entry Mosasaurus_DNA.png|Mosasaurus DNA 2018-05-23_12.03.36.png|a mosasaurus attacking a huge shoal of migrating sturgeons 2018-07-10_11.43.09.png|a mosasaurus killing a pteranodon 2018-08-09_19.03.29.png|An upside down mosasaurus. 2018-08-21_21.01.57.png|A Mosasaurus swimming with a Tylosaurus from PaleoCraft. |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Mosasaurus (moe-za-sawr-us, meaning "Lizard of the Meuse River") are very large prehistoric creatures that were included in the original Fossils and Archeology mod. They are the longest aquatic reptiles in the mod, at just under 11 blocks long and 2.8 blocks tall. It is fully grown at 11 days old. It can drop mosasaurus meat, mosasaurus teeth, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skull upon death. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Mosasaurus are aggressive aquatic mobs. If you are swimming near one, be warned, as they will attack you even if unprovoked. They kill prey when provoked or hungry. This includes, squid, nautilus, coelacanths, and plesiosaurs as prey. They will tolerate other large aquatic carnivores, like Liopleurodon and Sarcosuchus. They are currently untamable. They do not suffocate on land but need to be hatched in water. Mosasaurus breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is determined by how many individuals are nearby. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2015-05-04 16.36.20.png|A green mosasaurus underwater. 2014-07-17_13.14.59.png|A group of mosasaurus. 2014-07-17_13.24.08.png|A green (top) and a blue (bottom) mosasaurus. Landed.png|Both mosasaur subspecies stranded on land. Mosa DinoPedia.png|Mosasaurus DinoPedia entry Mosasaurus_DNA.png|Mosasaurus DNA Mosasaurus_Egg.png|Mosasaurus egg Category:Sea Creatures Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Cretaceous Sea Animals Category:Dangerous Category:Mobs Category:Carnivores Category:Squamates Category:Rideable Category:Piscivores Category:Animalia Category:Mesozoic Category:Apex Predators